Home security is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Some exterior lighting systems include motion sensors that activate the lights when motion is detected. Such exterior lighting systems may startle would-be burglars when the lights suddenly turn on unexpectedly. These systems can thus deter crime in and around the home.